


Whoa Dude

by ProblemWithTrouble



Series: Pacific Rim [21]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 02:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblemWithTrouble/pseuds/ProblemWithTrouble
Summary: Hermann never wrote letters to Newton Geiszler but they do meet in a bar at a conference about kaiju and Hermann is, against all his better judgement, charmed. Newt is a little late to the game.





	Whoa Dude

It had been a long few days for Hermann. The World Conference on the Existential Kaiju Threat had been going on for nearly a week and had another three days left to it before he could go home and start compiling the information and theories into practical applications that he and the rest of his team could present to the PPDC. The bar of his hotel was decent enough and he appreciated the way it had been laid out to discourage too much noise from breaking out. 

That hadn’t stopped his new “friend” Newton Geiszler from sitting next to him and striking up a conversation about how useless a theory that had been presented that afternoon by one of the Harvard teams was. Hermann hadn’t been in the mood for conversation but by the time there was even a break in Newton’s ramblings long enough for Hermann to tell him that he had been charmed. And Newton had spent ten minutes presenting his theory on Breach and Kaiju physics that Hermann just had to rebut. 

Before Hermann knew it his glass had been refilled twice and three hours had passed. Newton was in the middle of ranting about Elon Musk’s presentation for his idea of using nanobots to fight the kaiju. “It’d be a half decent idea if we knew anything about kaiju,” Newton said throwing up his hands. “We wouldn’t know where to direct them or what systems to attack because we don’t know how their bodies function. They aren’t even organic!” 

“Well, Elon Musk’s previous work doesn’t exactly aline with the type of work we will need to do in order to defeat the kaiju. He should refocus on overpriced electric cars,” Hermann said with a smirk. 

Newton threw his head back laughing and grabbed lightly onto Hermann’s arm that was resting on the bar. “I knew I liked you, Herms.”

Hermann bit his lip. “Yes, well. The restaurant across the lobby is still open. Would you like to join me?”

“Hell yes,” Newton said, sliding off the stool. “I’m starving.” 

They left together and were seated at a small table against a wall in the hotel restaurant that Hermann had more meals in than he had ever wished. Dinner went just as well as their impromptu drinks, with flirtatious teasing and Newt finding any excuse he could to touch Hermann, including knocking their ankles together to emphasize a point. 

Hermann had the dinner charged to his room and they walked out to the elevators together. “You know, MIT is covering the cost of all my stuff here. I totally could have paid for my own stuff,” Newton said, with his hands stuffed in his pockets. 

“I know. But I wanted to,” Hermann said as they waited for the elevator. 

“Oh. Okay,” Newton said, starting to rock from his toes to the heel of his boots and back again. 

When the elevator came they were able to get one on their own which was pure luck considering how packed the hotel was with other conference attendees. “You know you’re a cool dude, Hermann. We should hang out again,” Newton said, having to look up at Hermann just a little.

“I would like that,” Hermann said before leaning down to kiss the lips he felt he’d been staring at all night. 

Newton immediately pulled back and threw his hands up in front of him. “Whoa dude. What’s goin’ on?” 

Hermann could feel the blush spreading across his whole body as he stared at Newton’s shocked face. “I apologize. I misread the situation. I thought you’d been flirting and I asked you to dinner.” He turned away to face the doors.

“Which you thought was a date,” Newton said, voice a little squeaky and not even looking at Hermann with his eyes still as wide as saucers. 

“Which it apparently wasn’t. Again, my apologies.” The elevator dinged and Hermann looked up at the screen. “Oh good, my floor.” As soon as the doors opened Hermann was through them and on his way hurrying down the hall. To his great relief Newton didn't say anything nor follow him. Now they just had to make it through the rest of the conference without running into each other so maybe Hermann’s wouldn’t die of embarrassment. 

It shouldn’t have been hard. They had gone a week without running into each other before their dinner and now that Hermann would be making an actual effort not to see him there was no reason that they would have to speak to one another ever again. 

It seemed that Newton had different ideas because at breakfast the next morning in the restaurant he slid into the chair across from Hermann. “Morning, Herms.”

Hermann just hummed in agreement as he glared at Newton. He couldn’t help his suspicious nature or the fact that his embarrassment was making him think of Newton as some sort of hostile force. It was ridiculous, but he couldn’t help it. 

“So where are you at one a do-over of dinner? One where we’re on the same page,” Newton asked. 

“I don’t see why that would be necessary.” 

Newton nodded. “So I totally blew it. Cool. Awesome. Well, have a good breakfast and I won’t see you around.” Newt started to get up but Hermann reached out and grabbed his hand before he could go.

“Blew it?”

“Just because I didn’t know doesn’t mean I didn’t want it to be a date,” Newton said with a shrug. 

“I see. Would you like to join me for dinner again tonight?”

“As like a date? A date date?”

Hermann laughed. “Yes.”

“Then yes. Totally. Uh meet you in the lobby at eight? I’ll find us somewhere that isn’t a hotel lobby to eat,” Newt said, blushing just a little with a hopeful grin. 

“That sounds lovely.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "I thought you were hitting on me so I asked you out turns out you think this is coming out of no where".


End file.
